What if Jesus?
by snookstar360
Summary: We all know what Jesus was like in adulthood. But we have little idea on how Jesus grew up. 'What if Jesus...' is a series of short stories imagining the life of Jesus as he grew from a young child into a capable adult ready for a life of leading his children home.
1. Behind the Oak Tree

What if Jesus...?

A young boy walks home after a long day at school. His friends are now already safe in the arms of their parents, he still has a little while to go. He looks ahead of him and sees a large oak tree. He sighs. He knows exactly what, or who, is hiding behind that tree and the bruises from the other day are a constant reminder of what happens when he passes that tree. He silently prays to his father for protection. A sense of peace rushed over him, and a smile crosses his face. The last few steps before the oak tree are confident ones.

As he walks past the oak tree, two large boys grab his belt and pull him behind the tree. He stays silent.

"You shouldn't walk home alone." one of the boys threatens. "It's not safe, you know."

"Yeah." The other boy hisses "you could get seriously hurt...Jesus."

Jesus keeps his cool. It's not the first time that this has happened. Being the son of God had its downsides. Jesus knew that all it took was one word, and everything that God, the Spirit and himself had planned would fail. Jesus had seen what would happen if he failed, and for that to happen to his children, he wouldn't be able to bear it.

The two boys throw him to the ground.

"Think you're so special? Think you're so perfect. Well guess what? You're not. You're just some stupid kid who can't stand up to himself."

The kid throws a punch. Pain ripples through Jesus' cheek. He may be God's son, but every last bit of pain is felt to help understand the ones he loves.

"No one loves you. No one cares. Not your parents, not your friends, not even God loves you. You're worthless, totally worthless."

The other kid kicks him. A scream threatens to escape Jesus' mouth, but he withstands the pain, biting his tongue so hard he could taste blood.

The boys continue hitting and kicking Jesus for what seemed like hours, until they got bored of Jesus' reactions, or non reactions, and run off

After the bullies stop, Jesus stands up. He looks over to them, as they run off. He sees their hearts...cold, lonely, hurting. Jesus' heart breaks for them. These incidents just make Jesus want to protect them even more. He is physically hurt, the bruises will show tomorrow, but his heart his pure, the boys are forgiven, just the way Jesus has forgiven them every other time that this has happened. If only they knew…knew how much they were loved. Then their pain and suffering would stop and their lives would become immensely better. If only they knew...


	2. Paralysed

Paralysed 

A woman seductively waits in the darkness of an alleyway. She waits patiently for one man to walk past, someone who she had had her eye on for a while now. His name was Jesus and he was growing into a handsome young man. The once 'boy' was now a growing teen with muscles upon muscles, his already forming beard showing clearly to the other women in the village. Especially this woman. Her life was made up of different men, all with the same appearance: hot and steamy. Her craving had now turned into an addiction and was forming a very unwomanly woman.

She continues to watch, before her prize finally walked past. Just like how he had done for the past, well, forever, he walked down the path towards the oak tree, where he would turn the corner and walk on. Yes, he may only be 15, but his stature was not something to be reckoned with. She walked out behind him, loosening her sleeve so that it sat loosely on her shoulder.

"Whatcha doing, Jesus?"

He calmly stops and turns to face her, love and sadness was written all over his face.

"Walking home. Just like any other day. How about you?"

He makes no movement towards her, so she begins the process. Her sleeve was now fully off, her chest showing slightly. He tensed up, the movements making him feel very uncomfortable

"Oh just the usual, nothing. How about you come over to my place. It'll just be you…me…us…"

She begins to stroke his arm tenderly. She looks up longingly into his eyes, but they were closed, as if they were trying to block out the words. Maybe he was praying?

She strokes his stubble and starts to slide her hand down to his thigh, lifting her leg up to his.

"It could be so much fun. Just you and me. No body has to know…"

He puts a finger to her lips. Slowly and gently, he pries her off him, placing her sleeve onto her shoulder. His hands lay firmly on her shoulders.

"No."

It was firm. It wasn't seductive, or with another underlying meaning. It was a straight 'no'. He spoke with such authority, like he wasn't speaking to her at all. Like he was speaking to something inside of her.

The woman froze. She couldn't move or talk. That strong word had immobilised her. Jesus smiled kindly at her.

"You are forgiven."

And she collapsed to the ground as Jesus disappeared around the oak tree.


End file.
